


MONSTA X (One shot, Wip, Dialogue, scenario)

by mintyhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyhyuk/pseuds/mintyhyuk
Summary: Just A Scenario for my boys.*idek even what did i write hhhhhhhh*





	1. |Snacks|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk steals kihyun snacks.  
> Might have steals his heart too.  
> *winks*

//KIHYUK//

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun:*eating snack*

Minhyuk:*Steal Ki's snack*

Kihyun:You--

Minhyuk:You Love me!*winks*

Minhyuk:Oh! Noona is calling me.. See you~

Kihyun:.....

Kihyun:*eat another snack while huffing with a red face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what did i wrote.. I just love kihyuk so much..  
> And yeah! This is kinda inspired from that vlive where min stole kihyun's snack/bread? 
> 
> Hhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> **Noona is the makeup artist btw.. Fufufu~


	2. Kihyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what is this.. I just miss kihyuk ok ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ

Kihyun open his eyes only to see a pleasant sight in front of him. He smiles adoringly towards man opposite him. He reach his hand to put the strand of hair on the man's face behind his ear. Kihyun stop when they man stir in his sleep. 

"Love what you see, babe?"  
"Tch...you are so full of yourself, minhyuk-ah. "

Kihyun get up of the bed rushingly not even spare a glance towards Minhyuk. The other guy just snicker to kihyun actions knowing his lover's face is as red as tomato. 

"You are not a very good liar hun.. I can see you are blushing". He sing song while trailing kihyun to the kitchen. 

"Shut up. Am not!"

He gasp when he a present hugging him from behind, peppering soft kisses on the crook of his neck before turning kihyun to him and kiss his lips softly. Too soft as if kihyun is fragile. 

"Sure you are not blushing.. Mmhm ok bub"  
"I--" kihyun was ready to fire back but shut his mouth instantly knowing he has loose. He just huff and walk away from minhyuk, murmuring something inaudible to exactly no one. 

Minhyuk fondly smile towards Kihyun's action. Feeling grateful to have him as his lover. 

"Cute"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. That was a trash... Sksksjskj.. Im bad at writing but I tried hehe.


End file.
